


Caught

by linwendlandt11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Situation, Fluff and Angst, Luke and Vader trapped in a net, Other, Sarcasm, darth!dad, now featuring a new chapter!, set between ANH and ESB, this just randomly popped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linwendlandt11/pseuds/linwendlandt11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker knew one thing for sure. If he ever composed a list of top ten situations he never imagined he'd been in, being trapped in a net with Darth Vader was definitely number one on that list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Our Intrepid Hero Doesn't Get Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837094) by [sparklight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight). 



> This is my first ever Star Wars fanfic. If any of the characters seem OOC or anything, just blame my inexperience of writing in this fandom and with these characters. I've read plenty of Luke/Vader fics, but actually writing one is a far different experience! So please embrace with an open mind!  
> I was just watching RoTJ and I love the scene where they get caught in a net, and I just had this mind flash of what if Luke and Vader were caught in a net? So anyway! Enjoy my crack-filled mind and leave kudos!
> 
> Inspired by Sparklight's "Where Our Intrepid Hero Doesn't Get Away"
> 
> If anyone hasn't read this wonderful fic yet, please go check it out! I just had to include another variation of the signature Luke being carried in Vader's arms, it's my favorite trope :)

Luke Skywalker knew one thing for sure. If he ever composed a list of top ten situations he never imagined he'd been in, being trapped in a net with Darth Vader was definitely number one on that list. He wondered where it had gone wrong.

It had been just a regular routine flight check with the Rouge Squadron when the Executor had showed up out of nowhere, and had engaged in a dogfight with them. He had been hit and had crash-landed on the unknown planet below. He had had to leave Artoo with the ship as he went and searched for some sort of settlement as his comlink and communications were down. That was when he had run (literally) into the Dark Lord of the Sith.

He had just been stumbling along the jungle, minding his own business when he had run straight first into what he thought was a black covered tree. It was only when he looked up and heard the distinctive breathing that he turned and hightailed it out of there as fast as he could. Vader had seemed so surprised that Luke had just come out of nowhere, barged into him, and then fled, that it took him several seconds to give chase. Vader had just caught up to him when he had triggered the apparent hunting trap and they had both been swept up into the net.

Coming back to the present, he assessed his current situation. He was pressed up tightly against the dark lord, practically sitting in his lap, and it was rather unnerving to be this close to the armored giant without a good solid ten feet as a barrier between them. He sighed and shifted, scrabbling for purchase on the net, trying to leverage himself up into a good position to grab his lightsaber. Losing his grip on the netting, he slipped and slammed face first into Vader's steel plated armored chest.

Rubbing his cheek, he tried getting some distance from the black monolith, but was entirely unsuccessful. In fact, he seemed to be even more pressed up against him than before. He heard a loud rumbling sound that sounded suspiciously like a sigh coming from above him.

"Would you stop squirming around young one? You're just making things worse."

Luke reared back, affronted. "Well, excuse me for trying to get out of this situation." He glared and then started wiggling around once more, "Now if I can just reach my lightsaber..." Luke reached for his lightsaber only to fumble it out of his grasp. He stared down in disbelief as it slipped through the net and thudded onto the ground.

He heard what sounded like another sigh above him.

Annoyed, he snapped, "Well, why don't you just use the force or your lightsaber to get us down? Aren't you some all-powerful Sith?"

"Are you somehow incapable of using the force yourself?"

"My training in the force has amounted up to about 3 hours total, and most of that was swinging my lightsaber around trying to avoid being zapped by a training bot. So no, I don't think I'd be a good asset in attempting to use the force to get us out of this."

Several moments passed before Vader answered, his voice a low growl, "you mean to tell me Obi-Wan never trained you in the force?"

"Well, he didn't exactly get much time with me, especially considering the fact that you killed him before he really got started on my training." Luke shot back, his anger rising.

"This is war. Ono-Wan was an opponent, and there were personal grudges that needed to be addressed and dealt with."

"So your way of dealing with conflict is just to kill everyone?"

"Death is a natural part of life and for those typically in conflict with me, death is the preferable option," Vader replied in a calm and demeaning tone. 

"Is that why you betrayed and murdered Anakin Skywalker?"

The air instantly chilled several degrees. Luke craned back instinctively from the sudden lashing force tentacles full of dark outrage emitting from the man. They seemed to curl through the air, and strangely curl protectively around him, almost drawing him even closer against the armored bulk. He shivered, throwing off the sensation of the weight settling across his shoulders and drawing him closer to Vader. That probably wasn't a good question to ask his father's killer, especially considering their close proximity and his inability to escape, but it had just slipped out in the heat of the moment.

"Is that what Obi-Wan told you?" Vader finally said, his voice a low growl.

"Yes," Luke shot back defiantly.

"And you believed him? Without any proof except his word?" Vader said, his voice rising. 

"Why would I have doubted him?"

"Because Kenobi was a lying traitorous fool!" Vader thundered. "You should have trusted in the force to tell you he was lying."

"What do you mean trust in the force? I'd never even heard of the force or Jedi before that conversation!"

"You should have," he said darkly. "You should have been trained from birth. Your father would have wanted that.” Vader paused considering before he continued, “He still does want that."

Luke stilled, his eyes zeroed in on the blinking lights of the control panel right before him. Unable to look Vader in the eye, he whispered, "What... What are you saying? You didn't kill my father? He’s alive?"

"No. I did not kill your father," Vader paused, his next words a blow to Luke's very soul, "Luke, _I_ am your father. Obi-Wan lied to you."

Luke stared in horror and shock at Vader. "Th-haat's not true! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

He started to violently thrash around, and hit Vader in the chest. His fists flying, he began to punch Vader everywhere he could reach. Vader grabbed the flailing boy's arms in his strong grip and pulled him close and up, his mask inches from Luke's face.

"Search your feelings Luke, you know it to be true."

Luke closed his eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing in the force, ringing with the truth of Vader's words. All he could manage was a whispered "why" out loud.

"Kenobi probably wanted to spare you the pain of being my son, but in turn, he ended up doing more damage than he could possibly have imagined. You are my son Luke, _mine_. And now that I have you, I am never letting you go again. That is a promise. Together we will rule as father and son, and we will destroy the emperor once and for all."

Luke remained there for seemingly endless minutes, his eyes scrunched shut, refusing to hear the words Vader, _his father_ was saying. His eyes shot open when he felt Vader take his chin gently in his hand, tilting it to look at him. "You belong with me, my son. Accept your destiny and your place at my side."

Luke closed his eyes once more and finally nodded, all fight gone from him. He felt limp and numb, betrayed by all that he had held dear.

"Say something young one."

"What do you want me to say?" Luke replied, defeated and reeling from the revelation. "You just told me that you're supposed to be my dead father, and you're Darth kriffing Vader. I'm going to need a moment to process this." Vader nodded and hesitantly released Luke's captured wrists. Luke bowed his head, wanting some distance but unable to receive any in their current predicament. He was practically sitting on top of the man, it wasn’t like he could move or run away.

"Why didn't you ever come find me?" He finally gathered the courage to speak, piercing Vader with his bright blue eyes.

"I was unaware of your existence. I thought you had died along with your mother. Obi-Wan hid you well."

"My mother?" Luke asked, his curiosity about his heritage spiking.

"We will not speak of her." Vader retorted sharply, his anger surging. Luke flinched back. Vader winced inwardly. Luke had just started to make strides in the direction of accepting him, and he had just made things worse. Again.

"You could at least give me a name, if nothing else. I deserve that much." Luke carried on, his voice steady and unflinching. Vader regarded his child. Already, the boy had moved past his fear of the situation into uneasy acceptance and childlike rebellion. Maybe he hadn’t done as much damage as he had thought.

"Padme, her name was Padme." He finally replied.

"Padme," Luke smiled and whispered to himself. He wrapped his arms around his middle and Vader felt the sudden urge to wrap the child in his own arms and never let go. He shook the notion away quickly. It would not do to show weakness in front of the boy. "So are you going to train me in the force?" Luke continued. 

"Yes. Your force signature is rather overwhelming. It's like standing next to a large supernova. You need to construct strong mental shields to protect your existence and yourself from the Emperor."

"And does this training involve learning the dark side of the force?"

"It is the only way to true power."

"Surely that's not so. Weren't you once a Jedi? I'll not use the dark side if that what training with you entails."

"You will do as I say!" Vader said, his voice rising yet again.

"Or what? You'll force me or kill me if I don't turn? Is that what you want?" Luke replied firmly, with challenge in his gaze. Vader couldn't seem to muster up much of a response, instead choosing to remain silent.

After a few minutes and Vader clearly not choosing to continue the argument, Luke sighed exasperated. "Fine. Would you then please use the force or do something to cut us down? I'm starting to cramp up."

"We are not yet finished discussing your training. You will turn to the dark side," Vader waggled a finger at him. Luke merely rolled his eyes. Vader weighed the pros and cons of a proper response to that action, but decided that escaping the net was the primary objective. He could deal with his son's attitude later. He wrestled his own lightsaber from where it was located underneath him, and then carefully turned it on and started to cut a hole through the netting.

Just as they dropped, he called on the force and gently floated them down to the ground, catching Luke in his arms as he landed. He called Luke's lightsaber from where it had fallen on the ground and immediately strode off, his son clutched tightly in his arms. Shocked, Luke could only stare at Vader openmouthed.

" _Hey_! Put me down! I'm not a child." Luke finally found his voice and protested after several minutes, shock on his face at Vader’s audacity.

"In my eyes you are, young one. And I do not like the idea of you getting into trouble or straying. I am keeping you close."

"That's ridiculous!" Luke shouted. He started struggling to get loose, but was unable to squirm from the strong encasing arms. His protests rang through the forest as Vader continued walking, his lost child firmly in his grasp.


	2. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! 
> 
> First of all, I just wanted to thank everyone so much for the response to Caught. Y'all left such lovely comments, and I was so happy so many people left kudos on it! It really makes an author feel proud. 
> 
> So when I wrote Caught, I wasn't ever really expecting to continue it, my intention being to leave it open-ended like Sparklight does for theirs, but sometimes a fic idea won't leave you alone, and now here we are. So, this chapter picks up two months after Luke and Vader are trapped in the net, and Luke is basically just being an angsty teen while Vader is being his usual possessive self. There's not as much dialogue, more introspection, but is still decently cracked! So please read and enjoy, and as always, if you like it please leave kudos and comments!

Luke Skywalker sat with his feet propped up on the table, slouched back in the couch as he waited for his father, Darth kriffing Vader, to return from some all-important Imperial meeting.

He sighed, running a hand through his unkempt hair. It had been two months since Vader had finally caught up to him, and they had been trapped in the net together. It also had been two months since Vader revealed that he was actually Luke’s father. After that enlightening conversation, Vader had swept Luke back to his grand ship, the Executor, and here he had stayed, locked in a massive set of rooms apparently designed specifically for him. That is, to hold a Jedi or really anyone with force abilities.

That isn’t to say that he hadn’t managed to get the slip on Vader several times and escape. He had accepted the fact that Vader was his father, but it wasn’t like he wanted to stay with him. Sure, he was his kriffing father, someone he had dreamed about his entire life, but reality was oh so different. He barely knew the man. Vader was equally possessive and controlling as well as domineering. He had also been in the man’s presence long enough to learn his constant mood: anger and fury.

Luke tried to avoid conflict when he could, and being around Vader meant conflict all the time. It was exhausting. Besides, he still had the rebellion to think about. Vader had already taught him enough about the basics of the Force that he knew how to construct mental shields as well as hold his own with a lightsaber. It was about time he left. Maybe one day he would return and continue his attempts to turn Vader to the light side of the Force, but not right now. His mission wasn’t Vader; it was to bring peace to the galaxy.

His escapes so far, however, hadn’t ended up going so well. In his best one, he had made it all the way to the hanger before Vader had caught up to him. He grimaced at the memory. It had not been pleasant being Force lifted and hurled over Vader’s shoulder to be brought back like some unruly disobedient child and punished…again. Vader hadn’t been too happy, but hey, it wasn’t like he was going to stick around here forever. He had to get back to the Alliance and to Han and Leia. That was his mission.

He sighed again. Like that was going to happen anytime soon with his watchdog of a parent lurking around. Even now, he could feel Vader’s force presence checking up on him, constantly keeping tabs on him. Shooing away Vader (man he was like an overwrought puppy when it came to his location), and receiving a sharp admonishing tap on his mind in return, he leaned his head back across the couch’s top cushions and started to make bubbles with his spit and pop them.

…that was how bored he was.

It had only been a few days since the last escape attempt and he was still paying the price. Nothing to do, nothing to read, nothing to tinker with… simply put, he was bored out of his skull. He could probably run through his lightsaber forms again, but he had already done that three times today, and he was a little sore.

Closing his eyes, he released his mounting frustration into the Force. He had to remain calm and attuned to the Light. Vader had been constantly nagging him since he came (was politely forced) aboard, to turn to the Dark Side of the Force, and how if he only knew the power of the dark side, he would turn and rule the galaxy by his father’s side.

Blah blah blah.

Luke had heard the speech so many times he had it memorized word for word. Turning to the dark side, however, was not in his plans. Learn from Vader about the force and work on his lightsaber abilities yes, but become some all-powerful Sith? No way. At least Vader seemed content with keeping him a secret for now. If he ever felt the inclination to take Luke before the Emperor… he wasn’t sure how long he would last.

Luke got up from the couch and made his way over the viewport that dominated one of the walls in the main room. It was basically the only worthwhile thing in the whole suite, besides the water shower (Luke had spent several hours in there when he first arrived), and he loved to sit in front of it and meditate or just watch the stars. Back on Tatoinee, he used to sit outside on the doorstep and watch the stars, waiting for his chance to leave that dustball of a planet and escape. Now that he was out though, it wasn’t everything he quite expected it to be. Sure, he was in space and was flying, but his freedom was short-lived and here he was, a captive of circumstances once again.

Plopping himself down in a cushion he had dragged in front of the viewport on his first day, he sat cross-legged and started to prepare his mind to meditate. He ran through several breathing exercises that Vader had shown him, his heart rate beginning to slow and his mind becoming calmer. He still didn’t know how Vader meditated so much in his hyberbaric chamber all the time (aka used as an escape to brood), it didn’t seem to do him much good in the peace and calming department.

Vader didn’t seem like he would be done anytime soon, and Luke knew from experience that those meetings could last for several hours. It wasn’t like he wanted Vader back here with him, being all oppressive and controlling, but he was also the only one allowed in to see him. In fact, Vader was the only human contact he had had since his arrival, besides the initial checkup by the ship medic. Vader hadn’t been too pleased by the amount of bruises and scars he had accumulated from his time as a Rebel Commander. He had also made quite a few snide remarks about how few resources the Alliance had, and how inept they were. He also basically told him in no specific terms that he would hunt down and obliterate the Rebellion for their failure to keep him perfectly in one whole piece without a scratch.

Although how he was going to do that, Luke wasn’t sure, as he had been trying to eliminate the Alliance since the rise of the Empire. Also because rationality, reason and logic couldn’t really be applied to Vader in any aspect of his personality. He was all possessiveness and smothering and quick to rage. It was a wonder he was still in charge, but Luke guessed if you had the Force at your disposal and were an all-powerful Sith Lord, it would be hard to be fired.

He sighed again. That’s all he did now, sigh, mope, and wait around for Vader. He hated it, the feeling of being trapped with nowhere to go and no one to talk to except Vader, who normally made the impressive imitation of a black monolith and didn’t answer anything of relative importance about his background or what the hell had happened to him that lead to his being in a suit. Any sort of conversation that steered towards his mother, Padme, the one thing he had wrangled out of Vader being her name, and it was instantly squashed and ended with Vader storming off to his hyberbaric chamber to mediate on the repeated grievances of his only son.

Of course, he might have been guilty of storming off to “his room” a few times himself. He refused to try and put any label on the suite, but the longer he was here, the harder it was to separate the idea of it being just a set of rooms, and his rooms.

Shaking away those depressing thoughts, yet also strangely appealing, he settled down to meditate and wait for Vader.

\---

Vader stormed back in a mounting rage to Luke’s suite. He hated being away from Luke for any period of time (especially considering his potency for Skywalker trouble), and the meetings he had to always be present at for no other reason than to just look menacing was draining. He really needed to force choke someone before he got to Luke and take out his anger on them. Every encounter with Luke was a battle in and of itself, and he needed a cool head to deal with his wayward child.

It had been very touchy between them since Luke’s arrival, and he was still prone to fits of rage. Striding up to the door of the suite in which he had ensconced Luke, he ignored the two stormtroopers that had been recently assigned as guards, and entered the password that deactivated the force field guarding the door. He entered and instantly spotted Luke sitting in front of the viewport. It was a place he often found him.

“Luke,” he intoned.

“Vader,” Luke responded, his back still to Vader, and still in a sitting position.

Vader knew better though, he could see the tension in Luke’s shoulders as well as his strong mental shields being pulled up in his mind. If Vader’s voicecoder was ever capable of making the sound of sighing, it would be working overtime. His child was still defensive and stubborn around him, even though it had been two months. Although, he was partly to blame for that, but his Sith-like tendencies to possess were outweighing his strange desires to take care of the boy. Why couldn’t Luke see he was doing all of this for him? That he would give anything to his child, even the galaxy itself?

But no, Luke didn’t want the galaxy. All he wanted was to go back to his useless friends and fly around the galaxy harassing his men like flies. It was excruciating. Clenching his fist, he heard the leather creaking as he fought to gain control over himself. He didn’t need another verbal battle with Luke discussing the finer points of his tutelage that ended with both of them storming off.

Reining back his darker emotions, he unclenched his fist and started forward towards Luke. Reaching his still sitting position, he pulled up short right behind Luke, his legs brushing Luke’s back, and his knees just above the top of his head. Luke was still short no matter what position he was in.

“Enjoying the view?” he finally asked, his arms crossed across his chest.

“Considering the fact that it’s the only thing I can do, I’d say it’s a worthwhile occupation of my time.”

“If you hadn’t run away then you wouldn’t be sitting there with nothing to do.”

“If you hadn’t dragged me onboard and locked me in these rooms then I wouldn’t have run away,” Luke retorted just as quickly.

“You were the one open to the idea of learning about the Force.”

“Learn about the force? Yes. Stay here forever? No.”

Vader tried sighing once again.

“What would you have me do son? Let you go back to your insignificant life as a Rebel Commander? Or as a fledging Jedi roaming the galaxy with barely any training just waiting for the Emperor or his agents to swoop down upon you and make you his? Would you rather prefer his company?”

Luke gathered himself for a moment before speaking, his voice taut. “You know I don’t want to end up in the Emperor’s hands, but being with the Alliance isn’t insignificant, it’s a worthwhile exploit to bring back democracy to the people and raise this oppressive regime.”

“I don’t really hear the people protesting all that much. In fact, the majority of my work involves cleaning up after your rebellion’s messes.”

Luke stood up and whirled on him. “It wasn’t the Alliance that killed thousands of Jedi and other people. And it sure as hell wasn’t the Alliance that blew up Alderaan. We are trying to help people!”

“Your leaders are so focused on bringing back an old and used up relic of government that they fail to even grasp the simple fact that people simply don’t care. All people want are a bed, a place to work, and some sort of safety net. People desire security. You think your rebellion provides that? All your rebellion cares about is dealing a blow to the Empire, not about the people that are affected by your terrorism!”

“Ter-t-terrorism?” Luke spluttered. “We are not terrorists! We are bringers of peace.”

“Well, you have a funny way of showing it.” Vader retorted.

Luke whirled and stormed closer to the viewport, resting his right forearm against the glass, his breathing heavy. Closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead against the cool glass and tried to recover his thoughts and fleeting inner calm. Vader stood like a still statue of chilled black marble behind him, the coldness creeping over his soul at every moment. He needed air, he needed the light.

Straightening, he turned slowly and without even looking at Vader, walked slowly but calmly back to his bedroom. Vader started after him, but seeing the tension in his son’s shoulders, he decided to back down on this one. He should follow his son and continue to push his boundaries, pushing him further into the dark side, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Maybe it was some relic of Anakin Skywalker still clamoring within him, or seeing Padme’s stubbornness and will so evident in their child. Either way, he decided against pursuing anything tonight, and whirled around himself (his cape flaring quite impressively) before walking quickly to his hyberbaric chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this fic wasn't as crack-filled or crazy as the first installment, but I still felt like I added a decent amount. Also, after I first wrote it, I read back over Caught and realized I had messed up some characterization stuff, so while Luke does seem ooc in that he isn't focused on saving his father, it's because he still hasn't quite accepted it (even though he claims otherwise), and I also just love plots where Luke keeps trying to escape, but doesn't get anywhere. 
> 
> So anyway, thanks for reading! 
> 
> (I actually started on the next installment, so stayed tuned if and when I post it!)


	3. It Has All Led Up To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! 
> 
> Here is my last and final chapter for this fic! Thanks for sticking with me as I kept adding more and more to this one-shot. This is the final chapter and subsequently my longest (like seriously, this was 8 pages long on Word). I didn't like breaking it up into two parts; it just didn't work with the flow of the story, so sorry about the length! This chapter is also a LOT more angsty, and basically no crack at all. Lots of feelings abound here, but I really enjoyed writing it so I hope ya'll enjoy reading it!

Luke stalked into his rooms (no, they were not HIS rooms), and flopped face first onto the ridiculously soft bed that dominated the center of the room. Like really, no bed should be this soft. It was like lying on a cloud. He sighed into the covers, scrunching them in his right fist. He shouldn’t let Vader get to him like that, but sometimes it was so hard to reconcile the man who he dreamed his father to be, and the man he ended up with as his actual father.

If only Vader would be truthful with him! But no, he was trying to “protect him”, which meant patronizing him. It wasn’t like Luke had literally been surviving on his own basically his entire life. Tatooine was a harsh environment, space just as much. Vader treated him like some unruly wayward child that needed a firm hand and discipline. He was 22 years old, for Sith’s sake.

And he was wrong about the Rebellion. He had seen up close and personal what the Empire had done to the galaxy, from the labor work camps to the slave mines of Kessel. And there was no excuse for Alderaan or the Death Star no matter what Vader said. It was just so hard to argue with him. His words got all tangled around in his mouth, and while he had passionate convictions, he lacked the ability to express them eloquently like Leia would have been able to.

Luke sighed. If only his father…

He stopped the thought before it could continue. He still felt so conflicted even after being with the man for two months. He just wanted something real from the man, but Vader refused to give him anything. He was just an unmovable stonewall when it came to the past, and while Vader may have wanted the past to stay buried, Luke sure didn’t. He was in essence, Vader’s past as well.

He deserved to know about his mother, about who his father was, pick out the lies Ben had told him versus what he had learned about the man so far. He felt so confused and conflicted, especially when it came to thoughts of Ben. Why hadn’t he told him? He understood intellectually that he and Ben had only spent so much time together, and the subject of Vader being his father would be a rather large and touchy subject…but still. He didn’t like being lied to or given avoidances or half-truths. His whole life felt like a lie, he didn’t need more.

Sitting up, he shook his head, trying to fling the depressing thoughts away. He knew Vader had good reasons for not wanting to revisit the past, but it wasn’t fair to Luke. He deserved answers, and he was going to get them. He wasn’t his father’s son for nothing.

Sliding to the floor at the foot of the bed, Luke crossed his legs and began to meditate. Calming his heartbeat and swirling thoughts, he sank into the Force, pushing past the suffocating presence of the Dark Side that always followed his father around like a dark cloud, and into the blessed warmth and light of the Light Side. He breathed in and out, calming himself. He needed to talk to Vader…his Father again, but in a rational and calm manner.

After mediating for several hours and feeling the Force flowing through him, he pushed himself up and walked towards Vader’s hyberbaric chamber. He knew Vader didn’t like to be disturbed there, but he needed some form of vulnerability on Vader’s part in order to begin having some form of a discussion that didn’t involve them both throwing objects or Vader force choking someone.

\---

_Ani, I’m pregnant_.

Those words had come back to haunt him ever since he had discovered Luke’s identity. The rage and desire he had felt when the rebel scum he had been interrogating had finally revealed the name of the pilot he had been chasing…and the desperation and joy at the revelation of the truth. The pilot was his dead son. He was _her_ son. Vader had buried Anakin deep that fateful day, and had refused to ever think about her again, but the reveal of the name and the truth singing through the Force dragged up memories he had hoped to be forgotten.

Painful memories of her smile and laughter, her growing belly, and their joy at being new parents. He hadn’t felt ready then, and he sure didn’t feel ready now. The situation was unique, that was for certain, but he still couldn’t get control over it. Luke and his relationship was volatile and frustrating. Luke had brought back the forgotten feeling of joy that comes with parenthood, as well as the irritating side effects of having a rebellious child determined to go their own way.

Ugh, fatherhood was hard.

Did Luke not understand that he was keeping him here for a reason? That Palpatine would destroy Luke within an inch of his soul, and then just rebuild him as his perfect Sith apprentice? Vader couldn’t, wouldn’t let that happen. Not to the only thing that held the memory of her. Clenching his fist, he let the dark side flow through him and let the long burning anger strengthen his failing body. He wouldn’t let her die again. He would protect Luke no matter the cost, even if it cost him Luke’s love itself.

Vader was startled from his growing rage and the beginnings of his meditation into the best way to control his stubborn offspring, when a loud banging sound came from the outside of the chamber.

Was that...a knock?

The only personnel allowed in these rooms were Luke and Vader himself, and as Vader was currently in the pod, that left only one possibility as to who made the noise. Growling under his breath, he turned and pressed the button to open the chamber. The steam billowing from the pressure decrease swirled around the form of the very person he had been contemplating.

Luke stood there tall and proud, his uncertainly coupled with his desire to _know_ ringing through the Force. Luke was there for a reason, and he wasn’t going to leave until he got what he came for.

“What is it?” Vader barked irritably, wincing inwardly at the harshness of the word.

As usual though, instead of being scared of it, Luke actually seemed emboldened by his tone. “We need to discuss some things Vader.” Luke held up a hand, forestalling protests on Vader’s part.

Luke took the next moment to gather himself as well as study the true face of his father that resided underneath the mask. The face of Anakin Skywalker. It was pale and sickly looking from lack of sunlight and heavily scarred with protruding veins and a lack of hair anywhere. In short, he looked nothing like the aura he portrayed outwards, that of a terrifying Darth Vader. And for the first time in his life, Luke looked upon the true face of his father, that of Anakin Skywalker, a face of a broken man resigned to his fate.

“Father….” He breathed out, the word escaping him before he could capture it and contemplate its utterance.

The man who was once Anakin Skywalker flinched and reached out to begin the sequence of putting back on his helmet, but Luke’s hand on his forestalled his attempt. Vader stared disbelievingly at Luke. This was the first time Luke had willingly touched him. The significance of the moment was not lost on either of them.

Luke finally broke the silence. “Please Father, let me look upon your real face. I want to talk to you, face to face and without masks.”

Letting go of his grip on Vader’s hand, he settled back and down, crossing his legs in front of Vader, in the position of a child ready to receive a story. Vader sighed, the air rattling out of his abused lungs. This was a conversation he had avoided for so long, but with Luke sitting there in front of him, open and desiring to know, he just couldn’t avoid the issue any longer.

“What do you want to know?” He finally wheezed out.

Luke straightened, victory evident in his eyes. “Who was my mother? What was she like?” he asked eagerly.

Vader sighed inwardly. He should have known that would have been the first question Luke asked. Ever since he had let Padme’s name slip when they were in the net, Luke had been dogging him to tell him more.

“She was an angel, my angel,” Vader finally replied. “She was beautiful and fiery, completely sure of her convictions and willing to defend them with her life. She was elected Queen of Naboo when she was only fourteen, and later was elected Senator. She was beloved by her people and everyone she met. I loved her the moment I met her. She was a Queen in hiding and I was just a slave boy from Tatoinee. She was perfect in every way. And she would have loved you with all her heart. She did, in fact, even before you were born.”

Luke’s eyes were glistening. Vader was startled by the emotion shown until he felt wetness on his papery thin cheek and realized he was tearing up as well. He didn’t know what to do with himself, and looked down at his crossed hands, unable to make eye contact with Luke. He was surprised a few seconds later when he felt Luke wrap his arms around his bulky form.

After a few seconds of sitting there stiffly, completely shell-shocked and unable to process or move or even function, let alone breathe (his son was hugging him!), he felt Luke let go, phantom limbs still clinging around him. He sat there staring at Luke, his voice unable to form words or his mind able to form a coherent thought.

He was surprised even further when Luke started laughing. Luke rocked back and forth, gasps and belly laughter erupting from him. Unbalanced, he fell over backward, tears falling from his eyes as he rolled around on the floor in front of Vader’s hyberatic chamber.

Vader sat there, confusion rippling through his entire body. What was happening to his son? Had he inhaled some poisonous fume? Did he need to check the levels of the oxygen in the rooms? Had he ingested something?

Luke propped himself up on his elbows, saw Vader’s face, and then started laughing again.

Seeing his son lying on the floor, cracking up, Vader felt his mouth start to twitch. It had grown into an almost full-grown smile when he finally regained his senses. “Luke, what are you doing?”

“I’m s-s-sorry Father,” Luke finally stammered out in between breaths. “If you could just see your face.”

“I haven’t seen my face in 22 years Luke, of course I don’t know what is so funny.”

Luke abruptly stopped laughing. He wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. “You’ve haven’t seen your face in 22 years?” he asked quietly, subdued. “You mean…you’ve never seen what you look like… now?”

Vader felt coldness creeping within him. No, he hadn’t seen what he looked like. Not since he had lost Padme and had been put in the suit. He hadn’t cared to own a mirror or look at his own reflection. Why would he want to stare at the face of a deformed monster?

Luke was looking at him with what seemed akin to pity, but with an understanding that Vader desired no sympathy. “I’m glad I got the chance to see your face, your true face. The face of Anakin Skywalker.”

Vader flinched. “That is not my name,” he hissed.

“It is the name of your true self, you’ve only forgotten!”

“That name no longer has any meaning for me, and it shouldn’t for you either. I am your father, not that weakling.”

“Anakin Skywalker was my father, you’ve just buried him so deep that you’ve deluded yourself! You can’t kill that which is a part of you. And if you claim parentage to me, you claim ownership of that name, as I will only consider Anakin to be my father, not you.”

Vader sat back stunned at his son’s passionate words. Was he right? How could he possibly claim parentage to the child of Anakin Skywalker when he himself had destroyed any remnant or meaning of that name? Did he have any right to? No… he didn’t. Not when the child sitting in front of him deserved his true father, not this mockery that remained. However, at the same time… Luke had clearly accepted that he used to be Anakin Skywalker, and maybe with enough time, he could persuade him to love the man he is now and join the Dark Side with him.

He clenched his fist. They would be the most powerful force in the galaxy! Sideous would have no chance against them and he could finally enact the protocols and peace he had desired for the galaxy from the very beginning! Closing his eyes, he sank into the Force, using Luke’s presence as a grounding beacon to guide his vision for the future.

_Flashes of light passed in front of his eyes. Blades striking and twirling, each trying to gain an opening. The air thick with sulfur and ash. He saw himself from afar battling with a hooded and cloaked figure draped with the coldness of the Dark Side of the Force. He watched as he made a strong advance and the hood fell back from his opponent’s face. Vader stumbled backwards, stunned at the sight of the yellow eyes shining with hatred staring out from his son’s face. Luke’s face was twisted into an angry snarl; any trace of the once pure and light-filled boy vanished into the all-consuming rage of the Dark Side. Vader dropped to his knees as he stared in horror, watching the last remnant remaining of Padme strike a killing blow to his opponent. He watched himself go down and Luke stand over him, his lightsaber pointed at his throat._

_“Why Luke?” he heard himself whisper, a silent plea evident in his voice. “_

_Because you are in my way. Like you said Father,” Luke replied in a sneering tone, “Power is everything.”_

_Vader watched, unable to look away as his son plunged his lightsaber into Vader’s chest._

Vader rose from the force vision, unaware he was screaming. He hadn’t even known that his vocal cords were still capable of making those sounds until his ears regained their hearing. Luke stood before him; his eyes back to their blessed blue, unsure of how to help.

“FATHER!” he shouted, holding Vader tightly in his grip, panic evident in his voice. “Snap out it! What’s happening? What’s wrong?”

Vader heard his voice coming from far away. He could only see the vision in front of him, the sight of his beautiful son, marred by the Dark Side, trying to kill him. His hate-filled yellow eyes staring daggers into the ripped remnants that remained of Anakin Skywalker’s soul. He swore instantly in that moment he would be damned before he would ever let that happen to his son.

He had only ever wanted power for Luke, and believed the Dark Side the only path to his aims, but if that was the cost? That was not a price he was willing to pay. Not for anything. He would not sacrifice the bright and passionate soul he had come to know over the last two months for the monster he would become. Vader came back to himself slowly, finding himself still being shaken and shouted at by a concerned Luke.

“Father? Can you hear me?”

Vader breathed in several cycles, calming his racing heart before patting Luke’s arm. “I’m fine, Luke,” he gasped. “It was just a strong force vision.”

Luke leaned back from his frantic posture, somewhat calmed, but still holding onto Vader’s arms. “A force vision? Of what? The future?”

“Yes. What I saw there…” Vader stopped, unable to continue or burden Luke with the knowledge of what he could become, what he could have driven him to be. “What I saw can never come to pass.”

Vader thought for several moments, knowing what he needed to do, but still unwilling to follow through. He had just gotten his son back! He couldn’t lose him again! And yet, if Luke stayed, he would be in danger from him. Vader felt resolve harden in his heart. Yes, he must let Luke go for his own good.

Pulling back from Luke, he pressed the button that would put his helmet back on. Once he had assumed the persona of Darth Vader once more, he strode from the hyperbaric chamber and grabbed Luke’s arm in passing. Luke remained still, confusion at Vader’s actions ringing through the Force until he was forced to follow Vader by the strong grip on his arm. He stumbled after Vader, trying desperately to regain his footing.

“What are you doing? Where are we going?”

Vader didn’t answer him. He knew that if he looked at his son or faltered in his resolve, he would march Luke straight back to his room and lock him in there and never let him out until the galaxy crumbled into dust.

Pulling Luke along beside him, he marched through the corridors, Luke’s protests ringing in his ears. When he had reached his personal hanger, he summoned one of his officers over. All the personnel in the hanger were staring at Vader with strong curiosity tempered with a slight edge of fear.

“Clear the hanger. I want everyone gone but the bare bones of the crew. And have the prisoner’s X-Wing and Artoo unit primed and ready in five.”

The officer saluted and then scurried off to do his bidding. Vader chanced a glance at Luke, who was standing there with his mouth open and surprise written all over his face.

“What are you doing?” Luke asked, shocked. “And are you telling me you had my ship and Artoo this entire time?!”

“Of course. I had them retrieved as soon as you were brought on board. I couldn’t very well let Artoo call for help, now could I? He’s too crafty for his own good.”

“You act like you know him.”

“We’ve had a few run-ins in the past.”

“What?!”

“Yes. Now quiet down.”

Luke planted his feet and squared off against Vader. “No, not until you tell me what’s going on. One minute we’re finally getting somewhere, then you shut down and have a panic attack over a force vision, and now we’re in the hanger and you’re retrieving my X-Wing, which you’ve apparently had the whole time!” His chest heaved and he crossed his arms. “I deserve to know what’s going on.”

Vader debated several moments on the best way to proceed. Finally, he settled on the truth. “I’m letting you go.”

Luke paused, shock blaring out in the Force. “You’re what now?”

“I am letting you go. But not without conditions.”

“Go on.” Luke said, suspicious evident in his tone and posture.

“I will let you go, as long as you promise to meet with me once a standard month. I will leave a comlink on board where I can be reached. My code will be the only one inputed.”

“And what would we be doing during these meetings?”

“I want to learn more about you. These past two months all we have done is fight. I want to get to know my son. I promise I won’t try and capture you again or attempt to turn you to the Dark Side. And in return, I will tell you more about your mother and my past, as well as continue to teach you about the Force. Do we have a deal?”

Luke stepped back and turned around, taking a moment to contemplate Vader’s offer. After a minute, he turned back around and said, “And if I refuse to meet with you?”

“Then I will respectfully accept your decision.” Vader paused, “Luke, I know you have no reason to trust me or even want to continue this relationship, but… look into the Force, you will see that my offer is genuine.”

Luke closed his eyes, sinking into the swirling mass of the Force. He looked over Vader’s words, assessing them for any deceit or trickery. He found nothing but truth ringing from the Force about Vader’s words. He was sincere. But why the sudden change of heart? Just what had he see in that vision? It was clearly bad enough to change his entire tune about Luke's fate in his hands. Luke mulled over his options. As much as he hated everything Vader stood for… he just couldn’t seem to bring himself to hate the man himself. He was his father, the man he had desired to know since he was a child. And with this offer, he could learn about the man that was Anakin Skywalker, and maybe, just maybe, try and turn Vader back to the light.

Luke squared his shoulders, his decision made. “I will accept your offer…Father.”

Luke held out his hand, in ready acceptance of this new and fledging bond he felt forming between Vader and him. He knew Vader felt it too as Vader brushed against the thin force link between them and sent pride down it to him. Luke smiled as Vader clasped his hand firmly, the leather glove callous but firm against his palm.

Together, they turned and waited in silence as the crew prepped Luke’s X-Wing, the time for words between them over. As soon as his ship was ready, Vader pressed a comlink into Luke’s hand. Luke nodded once at Vader, walked over to his ship, climbed up the ladder, and settled himself into the cockpit. He grinned as Artoo’s greeting flashed across the screen.

“Yeah, I missed you too buddy.”

Strapping his crash webbing in place and adjusting his helmet, he waited until the cockpit had closed before pressing on the accelerator. He chanced one last glance out the window at Vader, and waved. He wasn’t sure what had just happened, but as he looked down at the comlink, he knew his life (and Vader’s) were about to change forever. Blasting out of the hanger, he whooped as he entered the expanse of stars, the Alliance and his friends before him.

_Goodbye my son._

_Till we meet again, Father._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading my fic and leaving all the comments and kudos! Ya'll are amazing and I love ya'll!

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I kinda threw together, a sort of what if? scenario, so I didn't really have much intro to the story. I wasn't quite satisfied with the lead in, so I might come back in the future and add more of an opening detailing the actual fight, crash-landing, and chase. But if not, please just be content with this! Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
